Home for Hearth's Warming
by Pikatwig
Summary: As the holidays approach, Sunset slowly begins to feel out of place. Eventually, she's allowed to go home, just in time for the holidays there...
1. Prologue 01

Pikatwig: *hums a Christmas song as I decorate some parts of the studio for Christmas* It's the most… wonderful time… of the year…

*KKD opened up the door, admiring the set up.*

KKD: Pretty nicely done, aibou.

Pikatwig: *turns* Oh hey. Merry Christmas, and thanks.

KKD: No prob, and Merry Christmas.

Pikatwig: So, I have a lot of plans for this year. *takes out a list of plans* Among them are to do another MLP Christmas special, see if we can get back to S&MMA, do a list of our favorite Christmas specials… and then maybe review my all time favorite Christmas special.

KKD: Sounds cool by me, I guess. So, which do we start with?

Pikatwig: The new MLP Christmas special. If at all possible, I want to see if we can make this a yearly thing. And this year it'll actually be Hearth's Warming, not Christmas, since I didn't want any sort of inaccuracies last year is all.

KKD: Good point.

Pikatwig: But thanks to an episode in Season 5, we know a lot more about the holiday.

KKD: Good. Now we can do Hearth's Warming proper.

Pikatwig: Yeppers.

Sunset: *trots in* Okay, I'm here. So… Christmas and Hearth's Warming.

Pikatwig: Yea. Glad to see you're here.

KKD: Sure is.

Pikatwig: So, shall we see how this goes?

*The Mane 6 nodded*

Pikatwig: So… disclaimers buddy?

KKD: Oh right. *pulls out black wrapping paper.*

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own MLP, they belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Discovery Family and the like. The only things they own are the original concepts within, including characters, story ideas, etc.

* * *

Sunset looked at the magic journal with a bit of a perplexed look, currently looking at a picture of herself in her unicorn form, trying to figure out what to write to Princess Twilight.

"...what should I tell her?" she mumbled as she looked at her pen in thought, "...hmm…"

She saw a flash occur and saw it was from Princess Twilight.

" _Dear Sunset Shimmer- How are your holidays going? Hearth's Warming is coming up soon, and everypony is getting ready. I am really happy to say that my family is coming to visit for the holiday. Maybe you can tell me about how things are going for you in the other world this holiday season? What are the traditions like? Tell me when you get a chance. Your friend, Twilight Sparkle."_

Sunset blinked and looked really surprised that she'd ask how the holidays are.

"...well… here I go," she sighed as she opened up the book and began to write down what she could, "'Dear Princess Twilight- It is wonderful to hear from you as always. Things have been good… I suppose. It's kinda hard to explain everything in detail, but in a nutshell, a couple crazy events happened involving an angel, the birth of a very special baby, his goal to save the entirety of this world's population from spending their afterlives in their version of Tartarus, and honoring him for having given the gift no person would be able to give out of the ultimate love. It's a beautiful story… and one I hope to tell you in full detail and in person one day. The traditions of the holiday, though, appear to go drastically far away from the story, yet still hold the value that giving is more important than getting, and for some people… well, they believe that this man is as powerful, if not more, than Celestia, so to speak. I don't want to accidentally insult this man, so I'll just leave it at that. ...well… that's all I can say. I hope to hear from you soon. Your friend, Sunset'. Well… that was longer than I was expecting."

"Hey Sunny!" Pinkie announced.

"Oh, hi Pinkie." Sunset smiled as she got up and then saw the rest of her friends, noticing Dash inparticular jumping up and down like she was Pinkie Pie, "What's up with Rainbow?"

"Oh she just saw the Nintendo Direct from last month… and I think she found out about the new character…" Pinkie informed.

"Uh-huh…" Sunset nodded, trying to make it seem like she was following, "So… who would that be?"

"Cloud," Fluttershy informed.

"...a cloud?"

"It's the name of a character…"

Sunset just nodded, a little confused by that thought, but the bell to indicate they should go to class rang, allowing her to evade the conversation and set off for class.

* * *

Sunset looked over to Twilight, who was writing something in her notebook while talking with Dash, the rainbowette saying something about sonics with Twilight proclaiming how nonsensical it was.

"...what do you think they're talking about?" Sunset asked her lab partner, who had the nickname 'Doctor'.

"I personally have no solid clue… but the gist of it seems to be some… wibbly wobbly, timey wimey… stuff." he responded.

All Sunset could really do was nod in response as she sketched out some doodles of herself in the anthro form she had when she played music, "So… what are you and your sister going to be doing for the holidays?"

"We're gonna be heading for Great Britain, spend some time with our cousin Clara, and allow me to see my step-dad Peter and my Uncle McCoy," he informed.

"Sounds nice," Sunset smiled as she glanced back over at Twilight and Dash, actually listening in on what they were saying.

"It's so not fair that Sunset gets to be partnered with the Doctor…" Dash grumbled.

"For the last time, he's not that TV character. Get your head out of the clouds Rainbow," Twilight told her.

"Don't deny it. He's from Britain, he knows some French, he has that scarf… there's a lot pointing to him being the Doctor."

Sunset gave an eye roll at their conversation and turned to see her partner's cross eyed younger sister as she simply looked around and then the cross eyed girl waved at Sunset, earning a wave back.

"...I still find it very hard to believe she's your little sister," Sunset told him, "...also, know anything about what the heck Rainbow and Twilight are talking about?"

"Some British TV show,"

"By the by… I hear everybody call you 'the Doctor', even the teachers. ...mind me asking what your real name is?" Sunset inquired.

"It's David," he informed.

Sunset gave a small nod as the bell rang and she packed up her things to head for her next period, but she looked down and noticed a scarf on the ground, "Oh hey David, here."

"Oh, my lucky scarf," he smiled, taking it back and wrapping it around his neck, "Thank you dear. Well, go on and get to your next class. Allons-y. Allons-y,"

Sunset nodded and headed out, carrying her things to her next class.

* * *

Sunset continued through the rest of the day, feeling a little bit sad about how it seemed like everybody was doing something for the holidays, but her. She hoped that someday she could do something, but it just seemed like that chance was not going to be soon.

"Hey girls," Sunset waved as the seven arrived at lunch, with Sunset taking her usual spot next to Fluttershy.

"Hi Sunset," Fluttershy smiled as she pulled her into a quick hug, earning a smile and a small blush from Sunset.

"We were just about to begin to discuss our Christmas plans!" Pinkie announced gleefully.

However, before Pinkie could continue, somebody else hurried on over and sat down by Pinkie, being Sonata Dusk.

"...*pant* Sorry… *pant* I'm late… long line," Sonata informed.

"It's okay," Sunset assured.

"Now then, let's get to discussing what we'll be doing for Christmas!" Pinkie giggled.

"Alright," Rarity nodded, "I'm going to be going to New York City,"

"What for?" AJ inquired.

"I'm going to be visiting some family with Sweetie Belle and working on my Christmas fashion line," Rarity informed, "We'll be having a wonderful time. What about you?"

"Me and Pinkie are headin' up to New York City too. We're actually gonna go to see some of mah family too. Applebloom has been beggin' to see Babs fer a while now," Applejack admitted.

"So you're both going to see family?" Rainbow asked.

"...kind of. I do have some other business to attend to when I'm up in New York," Pinkie admitted.

"Yer going to see a movie on Broadway," Applejack added.

"Yea, ya got me. It's to honor my inspiration, after all."

"Oh right… Mr. Williams," Dash nodded, "I don't mean to sound mean… but is there really a point to seeing a broadway show of a movie?"

"...because… they dedicate the play to Robin's work on the movie, and I want to see what it is they do…" Pinkie admitted.

"I see. ...Fair enough," Dash shrugged.

"So I'm going to be holding my Christmas party a lot earlier this year," Pinkie informed.

"Me and Onee-chan are going to be having Scootaloo stay with us for the holidays," Fluttershy informed.

"What about you Twilight?" Dash asked as she scooted a bit closer to Twilight, making the newest member of the Canterlot High group look nervous.

"...nothing special. ...my sister-in-law and brother will be spending the holidays here…" Twilight informed, "Nothing at all special. ...Sunset, what about you?"

"I don't really celebrate Christmas," Sunset informed.

"Oh?" Twilight blinked.

"So what do you celebrate? I can make adjustments for my party. If it's for Hanukkah, I can get you a menorah and the right candles, if it's for Kwanzaa I-"

"Uh, Pinkie… remember, I'm not from here, my equivalent to Christmas here is Hearth's Warming, remember?" Sunset reminded.

"Oh right… sorry, slipped my mind," Pinkie giggled.

"It's fine," Sunset assured.

"Well, I guess I'll be celebrating it with you, Sunny," Sonata shrugged.

Sunset gave a small nod and smiled at Sonata, before the group continued to eat.

"By the way… are there a Hanukkah and Kwanzaa in your world?" Pinkie asked curiously, earning an eye roll and a shrug from Sunset.

* * *

"So does that happen often with Pinkie? She forgets things?" Sonata asked as she and Sunset were on their way home.

"Yea. Forgetful is probably the best way I can delicately say it. She forgot Fluttershy had stage fright, she forgot Rainbow Dash plays soccer not football, she forgot Rarity doesn't like green, among other things," Sunset informed, "But she's got a good heart… you two may be good friends, but I will admit… I don't think there's room in the group for us anymore,"

"What makes you say that?" Sonata asked as they arrived by an apartment complex and headed up for room 1010 and Sunset opened it up.

"...ever since this world's Twilight showed up it just feels like… like… like there's no room for us," Sunset admitted as she sat down.

"Have you talked to them about it?" Sonata asked.

"No. I don't think they'll understand…" Sunset admitted as she looked up at the ceiling, "...but it's a non-issue. Come on, let's get our homework done and then do something,"

"Alright," Sonata nodded with a smile as Sunset took out her bag, "Oh hey Sunny… thanks for letting the stay here,"

"You tell me that almost every day,"

"I can't help but thank you enough,"

Sunset smiled softly, as they hugged and then sat down to get to work…

* * *

Pikatwig: And that is the end of the first part of the prologue. ...and it took us long enough to get started.

KKD: Yea, sorry about that.

Pikatwig: Regardless… thoughts?

KKD: This was a very nice chapter, and it's nice to see our favorite siren get on the path of redemption.

Pikatwig: Yep. Although, I suppose we should address the elephant in the room, with the appearance of Doctor. I have no clue what the heck motivated me to do so, but he's going to be in this story, and since I know what the heck he's supposedly based on, there will be cameos of other things from the series he's supposedly based on. But I will make this clear… I don't want to see any of that stuff in my studio, I let him in, and that is as far as I go. Sorry, I just don't really think Doctor Who is all that interesting… it's okay from what I've seen, just not for me.

KKD: Fair enough. So what was your favorite part?

Pikatwig: I gotta say… it was Sunset and Sonata's interactions near the end of the chapter, I sort of picture them to have a big sister little sister relationship.

KKD: I think Sunset and Sonata's interactions in general are my favorites.

Pikatwig: Cool. Alright, end off time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	2. Prologue 02

Pikatwig: Second prologue.

KKD: And according to our schedule, we need to work overtime, so enough about these openings for now, let's get to the story. *pulls up Disclaimers*

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own MLP, they belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Discovery Family and the like. The only things they own are the original concepts within, including characters, story ideas, etc.

* * *

Sunset and Sonata slowly watched as the neighborhood was slowly becoming more and more festive by the days going by, from simple stuff, like lights, fake snow, wreaths, garlands, and other extravagant decorations.

"Pretty…" Sonata smiled as she looked at a blow up of a snowman, smiling happy and carefree as Sonata waved at it.

"They really are," Sunset smiled.

"So… where are we going again? School or the park or… where?" Sonata inquired.

"We gotta meet up with Twilight really quick. I gotta check with her about something," Sunset responded as they arrived at a bus stop and boarded it, heading to the more city like part of Canterlot.

* * *

"Twilight, dear," Twilight's mother called out, heading downstairs into Twilight's room, not hearing anything. She opened up the door and saw Twilight was at her desk, with another girl sitting and cuddling up with her… "Aww…"

* * *

Sunset and Sonata soon arrived at Twilight's house, with Sunset knocking on the door.

"It's so cold…" Sonata groaned.

Sunset simply sighed at Sonata, "I know. But we need to do something for Twilight and then we can go to school and get the rest of this week over with,"

The door opened up, with Dean Cadance being there behind it.

"Dean Cadance?" Sonata blinked in surprise.

"Hello Ms. Dusk. Ms. Shimmer," she smiled, "What brings you by?"

"We're here to see Twilight… she said she needed us for something…" Sunset informed, "Why are you here?"

"I live here," the dean informed.

"...why?" Sonata asked.

"I'm married to Twilight's older brother. I'm allowed to visit every so often… not to mention I used to be her babysitter," Cadance explained.

"...Oh," the two girls nodded as Cadance guided them in.

The living room was rather large and spacious, with an "L" shaped couch in the center, seeing in front of both a TV and a Christmas tree, decorated with lights and ornaments, pictures and garland over the fireplace, and not to far away was the kitchen where Twilight's mother, father and brother were all at, and then there was a door next to a wall.

Cadance opened it up and guided Sunset and Sonata down the stairs and into the basement, the three finding Twilight with sleeping with a familiar looking head of rainbow hair by her, leaving Sunset and Sonata in surprise.

"...Rainbow Dash?" Sunset blinked.

Sonata fished around in her coat jacket for a moment, before pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of the two. The sound of her camera going off woke the two of them up and made Twilight gasp.

"Ugh… where am I?" Dash mumbled as she looked around, "Oh right. Came to visit Twilight… and I ended up… uh… guess I feel asleep…"

"How did you two get into my room?!" Twilight demanded.

"Your sister-in-law let us in…" Sunset informed, making the two blush a bit.

"Well… you could've knocked," Dash responded.

Sonata looked over at a poster board filled with various notes, finding many things on it including a picture of Canterlot High, the Wondercolt symbol, various data bits and notes, and even a poster of some tacos.

"Oh hey, I was wondering where that went," Sonata admitted.

"Okay… I can understand the picture of the rainbow energy, I can understand this… hazy picture of the sirens and I can understand the picture of the damaged remains of their necklaces… but what the heck is that poster for?" Sunset asked Twilight.

"Not important," Twilight responded as she quickly headed for her computer and got to work, "We need to do this really quickly, so we can be on time for school. How much time do we have until school starts?"

"About an hour or so. I made sure we got here early," Sunset informed.

The purplette smiled as she pulled up some notes, quickly checking them and then wheeling on over to Sunset and Sonata.

"The reason I asked you two to come here is because I wanted to run a test an-"

"I'm outtie!" Sonata said quickly, ready to leave.

"Relax, I'm not going to be poking you with needles or anything like that. I just need to observe you both. You know how Dash and the others all 'pony up' when they represent certain traits, like kindness and honesty and stuff?" Twilight asked, earning nods from Sunset and Sonata, "Well, you two don't do that. It seems strange considering you are both from Horestia."

"Equestria," Sunset corrected.

"Whatever. I wanted to see why that is. So if you two don't mind, I would like to see if anything happens during the day. Just keep these journals and report back is all. Simple, right?"

"I guess…" they shrugged as they were handed journals.

* * *

The group soon arrived at school, Sunset and Sonata sighing as they saw Twilight sort of urge them to start recording what she had asked of them.

"Sometimes I will not understand her," Sunset admitted.

"Yea, she's kinda cuckoo like that," Sonata added, "As somebody she turned into a guinea pig once, I feel I have the right to say that and admit that I think I'd prefer to be friends with the Twilight from our own world. ...how she's been doing anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Guess she's busy with Hearth's Warming things. ...I wish I had the chance to tell her hi…"

"Well… why don't you? Go on through the portal and just say hi," Sonata suggested.

Sunset couldn't help but give a soft giggle at Sonata's attitude, "It would be nice, but it's not that simple. If she's running around so much, I highly doubt she would leave the portal unattended."

"But given what she said what happened when you last spoke with her…" Sonata countered.

"So?" Sunset shrugged before she took a moment to think about what happened to Princess Twilight recently, "...do you think she may have seen a timeline where… I didn't leave?"

"Who knows," Sonata shrugged.

"I don't know..." Sunset sighed before they parted for their first periods.

* * *

"'Dear Princess Twilight- Sorry to bother you at such a busy time… but I need to ask you something. When you jumped through time recently… did you see an alternate future with me in it? I'm just curious…'" Sunset wrote in her journal, surprising Twilight with the question, making her think before a simple response of 'no, I didn't' came.

Sunset let out a small sigh, but she wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed, happy that Twilight didn't see such a future or disappointed that it showed she wouldn't be good even in a different future.

'Well, I'm busy setting up for my parents visit. See you soon Sunset.' Princess Twilight wrote.

"Well… have fun with that," Sunset smiled, finishing off the note before she put the journal away and continued to wait for first period to be over.

* * *

Pikatwig: And that draws the second prologue to a close.

KKD: Sorry for making these short, but if we want this whole thing up by Christmas, we need to pick up the slack.

Pikatwig: No offense… but this is kind of your fault for lack of interest. I'm just pointing this out because I get the impression I'm gonna be asked about it. Again, no offense, but still.

KKD: I know, I know, and I'm sorry about that. But with the recent interest in Digimon with Death Battle and all that, can you really blame me?

Pikatwig: *shrugs* Anyway… favorite part? If I had to pick one… it'd be seeing Dash and Twilight asleep together. No, we're not implying anything M rated, they were just cuddling… even if it IS AR versions of them… it's still TwiDash.

KKD: Yea, that is cute. I guess that's my favorite part, too. Regardless, let's finish up these prologues so we can get the real story underway.

Pikatwig: Yea. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	3. Prologue 03

Pikatwig: *looking at computer screen* So cool… I want that character soon…

KKD: Smash News?

Pikatwig: Yea. I won't spoil who for those who haven't seen the Smash Direct, as nobody did so for me. I'm being fair.

KKD: Fair enough. Now let's get a move on… no offense, but after my lack of interest, I want to make up as much as I can before slacking off.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own MLP, they belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Discovery Family and the like. The only things they own are the original concepts within, including characters, story ideas, etc.

* * *

Sunset walked along to lunch and sat down by Fluttershy, who was currently working on some Christmas cards.

"Those look great Fluttershy," Sunset smiled.

"Thank you," Fluttershy smiled back, blushing a tiny bit as she colored in a Christmas tree, "So… are you doing anything this holiday season?"

"Well… I'm actually not sure just yet, if I'm honest…" she admitted with a shrug, with Sunset looking over to see Rainbow Dash walking over, a look of excitement on her face as she sat by Fluttershy.

"Can you believe Cloud's coming tonight?" Dash inquired of her 'sister'.

"I know Onee-chan, I know…" Fluttershy said with a small eyeroll, "Don't tell me anything else right now, okay? I want to wait to see if my ballot vote made it."

Sunset gave a confused look at them, not sure what they were talking about, so she just chose to not pay attention to what they were saying and just eat her lunch.

"Still, I think that this was a great idea. My childhood gets to join one of the best games ever made!" Dash gushed, almost looking like she'd cry with joy.

"Ah really don't git that game, bein' honest," Applejack admitted as she sat down with the group.

Sunset rolled her eyes for a moment as she saw a certain look come onto Dash's face, a look that pretty much guaranteed she'd be arguing with Applejack, giving her the cue to stay out of the argument.

"What DON'T you get about it?!" Dash shouted, looking ready to lunge at her.

* * *

Sunset just sat underneath a table with Fluttershy as she watched a lunchroom monitor have a talk with Dash and Applejack, threatening them with detention for causing a food fight and nearly destroying half of the cafeteria by 'ponying up', leaving the two to sigh before the monitor told them she would let them off easy since Christmas was upcoming, but they'd have to fix the damages they caused when they came back.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Sunset whispered to Fluttershy, but the pinkette was still cowering in fear about what just happened. Sunset scooted a bit closer and placed her hand on hers, making Fluttershy blush a bit, "Don't worry, it's safe now. You can relax."

Fluttershy looked up slowly and proceeded to hug Sunset, smiling as they cuddled up, the two girls both smiling and enjoying each-other's company, before slowly letting the other go.

* * *

"Rainbow, what was that temper tantrum about?" Twilight asked when the two were alone.

"It was… partially due to something personal. I'm not in any trouble…" Dash shrugging stated.

"Well, you are with Santa," Twilight retorted.

"Oh… r-right… whoopsie?"

Twilight let out a groan, facepalming herself before Dash left for her next class, leaving Twilight to stand there for a moment, feeling a little annoyed at Dash.

"What made me fall for her I will never know," Twilight mumbled as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

* * *

Back with Sunset, she was busy with Sonata, helping clean her up from some of the food that landed on her during the food fight, Sonata sighing.

"What a waste of tacos… and other food," Sonata sighed. She looked like she was about to say something else, but she grasped her throat in what seemed to be pain, causing her to cough a bit.

"You okay?" Sunset asked.

Sonata tried to speak, but she couldn't utter a single word, causing Sunset to reach for a dry erase board in Sonata's bag and hand it to her.

'I can't talk again.' Sonata wrote out.

"Oh no, not again," Sunset sighed before Sonata wrote 'Yes, again'.

* * *

Sonata walked off to her next class, holding the dry erase board in her arms, trying to make sure not to drop it or the markers as she walked. She really hated it whenever her voice failed it, and it had been happening ever since she and the other sirens were defeated during the Battle of the Bands, leaving her mute on occasion. This became a bit of a hassle as some people thought she was faking, some people thought she was just being shy, and some thought she had some sort of strange medical issue, and nobody knew how to fix her voice, as it just came off and on whenever and she was getting annoyed at when it happened.

She slowly did her work, making sure not to let the fact she couldn't speak slip out. Sonata sighed as she finished up a paper and turned it in, the blunette looking out a window and her eyes setting on the portal back to Equestria…

'Maybe I should go there with Sunset… perhaps the Princess could help fix this vocal problem of mine,' she thought.

* * *

"Here," Pinkie smiled as she handed Sunset an invite later that day, the unicorn-turned-human smiled as she held the invites.

"So, one for me and Sonata, right?" she checked.

"Yeppers," Pinkie giggled.

Sunset took a moment to look at the invites, finding it to be earlier than what Dash and the others said her parties were the previous few years. Perhaps this was because of Pinkie's trip…

"I'll see if we can come," she informed, "I'm not sure if I can, but if I can, I'll go to your party,"

"Alright, thanks for considering at the least," Pinkie smiled.

Sunset nodded as she walked over and saw Sonata, but she showed her board, signifying how she still couldn't talk. Sunset just nodded before she joined Sonata and they walked for home.

* * *

Dash walked over to Twilight, the purplette smiling as the rainbowette approached and took her hand.

"Heya Bowy…" Twilight smiled, blushing a bit as Dash gave her a smile and the two began to walk for the bus, Dash more willing to get on, "You know you need to get home…"

"...yea. See you soon, Twil," Dash nodded before she gave a kiss to Twilight's cheek. Twilight soon departed and left Dash to think about what they'd be doing for the holidays.

The rainbowette began to walk away from the bus stop, and saw her 'sister' there.

"Alright sis, let's go home," Dash told Fluttershy as they headed off.

* * *

Pikatwig: Sorry if these have seemed a bit short, but we're trying to make up for lost time.

KKD: Yea, and again, I'm the one to blame for this. Sorry.

Pikatwig: Regardless… thoughts on this chapter?

KKD: I thought it was enjoyable. Again short, but sweet for what it was.

Pikatwig: That bit with Sonata… it's a concept we've kind of been toying around with, but this is the first time we've shown it in a story.

KKD: True, and that's the first I've personally seen of it from you.

Pikatwig: So… favorite parts? Mine was that bit with Twilight and Dash at the end.

KKD: Hmm… I'm not sure, honestly…

Pikatwig: Alright… with that, we're done. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	4. Prologue 04

Pikatwig: *walks in, whistling 'What Would Christmas Be' by Na Leo.*

KKD: *Walks in* Huh… never heard that song before.

Pikatwig: It's an oldie from a Hawaiian band. My mom got their Christmas CD before I was born. That one has been my favorite on the CD.

KKD: I see… well, that's nice. *prepares to bring in Disclaimers*

Pikatwig: Yea… any classic Christmas songs you've listened to since you were little and love a lot?

KKD: ...Hmm… I'm not sure… there's a lot I like… anyway…

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own MLP, they belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Discovery Family and the like. The only things they own are the original concepts within, including characters, story ideas, etc.

* * *

'Why can't I go?' Sonata wrote on the dry erase board the day of Pinkie's party.

"Because of your voice," Sunset informed as she packed her guitar.

'Oh…' Sonata wrote.

The fiery-haired girl put a Santa Cap, fixing it a bit before she opened up the door and looked to Sonata, "I'll be back later. I'm gonna go to the party and I'll make sure to record our performance,"

Sonata gave a smile, waving goodbye before she looked over at a picture that she hand drew that was of Sunset as a pony and her as a pegasus pony.

* * *

"Twilight plays a violin," Dash informed as they were setting up their band equipment, earning blinks of confusion from the band, "... _our_ world's Twilight."

"A violin? I half expected her to play the flute or something… but hey, now we can play songs from Kamen Rider Kiva," Pinkie giggled, earning some eyerolls from the others.

"Anyways, I say she joins us, since several Christmas songs have violins," Dash suggested, earning shocked looks from the others, "What? I'm not stupid…"

"...when Octavia wanted to perform with us, you rejected her because violins are, and I quote 'very dorky and stupid instruments that are nowhere near as awesome as what we play'," Rarity informed, as she made the front part of her hair look like Dash's when she imitated her, "Now that Twilight plays one, you find it so intriguing that you want to include her despite what you said to Octavia?"

Before Dash could say another word, Twilight walked on up, holding her violin case, "Hi girls. Merry Christmas."

"Hi Twilight," Dash smiled happily as she made a spot available for Twilight, the purplette currently wearing a Santa cap, but also what looked like fake pony ears just below it, "...uh…?"

"What? Is there something wrong? Does my shirt look bad? Is my skirt too short? Is my hair not done nicely?" Twilight asked Dash frantically, looking all over her body to do anything quickly.

"No, no no no!" Dash assured, "...it's just… what's with those pony ears?"

"Huh?" Twilight responded before looking up and looking at them, "Oh. I got them in case I don't pony up like the rest of you do. It's just a little cute thing I found. What do you think?"

"It's cute," Dash smiled as she scooted a bit closer to Twilight, wrapping her arm around her with the latter blushing a little bit, and they were like that until AJ cleared her throat.

"Where the heck is Sunset? She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago," Applejack asked.

They then heard somebody running, turning to see Sunset bolting towards them the girl looked out of breath and tripped as she was about to get to the top step, with Fluttershy quickly running over to save her, the pinkette managing to catch Sunset.

"You okay?" Fluttershy checked.

"Y-y-yea… I'm alright," Sunset assured, blushing a little bit.

"Good," Fluttershy smiled.

The two remained standing there for a minute, until Rarity cleared her throat, causing them to split up and then quickly got away from each-other to set up for their performance, but Sunset paused as she looked over at where everything was plugged in.

"Hey uh… Pinkie… are you sure this is safe?" Sunset asked.

"Relax, how bad can it be? It's in a surge protector, just to make sure we have a truly magical performance for everybody!" Pinkie giggled as she skipped off.

Sunset gave a shrug as she took out her phone to see how much power she had left, seeing it was kind of low. She took a moment to pull out her charger and plugged it in, letting the cord land and then she felt somebody tap her shoulder.

"Yo yo yo, what up Shimmer?" Vinyl asked.

"Oh, hey Vinyl," Sunset waved, "Oh! Real quick favor… can you record our performance. I have somebody who couldn't make it tonight and I really want them to see the show,"

"Sure thing," Vinyl smiled as Sunset handed her the phone, "...hey, are you sure having all of those things plugged in is safe?"

"I have no idea… I may know a bit about science, but I don't know much about electronics," Sunset informed as she headed onstage.

Vinyl simply shrugged as she got into position to start the performance while Sunset began to strum her guitar a bit.

* * *

"So your sister is a bass player?" a girl in a sunhat asked Applebloom, the young girl having an addition of a necklace with a sort of shield and an apple to her attire, Applebloom simply nodding as she leaned in to whisper to the girl.

"Do ya have to wear that silly sunhat? It looks a little… non-Christmasy," Applebloom whispered.

"Yes I do," she whispered back to Applebloom, as the lights dimmed a little bit, "Oh, shh… the performance is about to start."

The group looked up on stage and saw the lights focus on Twilight, who had her bow string at the ready. Twilight then prepared to play slowly, smiling as she did so. The audience was just in awe.

"Hey I know this song… this is 'Carol of the Bells'," the woman in the sunhat whispered to Applebloom.

Rarity then joined Twilight with the keytar, the two playing perfect harmony, with Pinkie soon joining in with her drums, followed by Dash and Sunset on their guitars and Applejack on her bass, with Fluttershy joining in and dropping at various points, but the most attention of the music was given to the four stringed instruments.

Vinyl managed the lights and was given a signal by Pinkie to begin turning on the lights and stuff, with various colored lights shining on the seven, with red for Sunset, yellow for Fluttershy, pink for Pinkie, cyan for Dash, white for Rarity, orange for Applejack and then magenta for Twilight, and then she followed it up by activating some blow ups of various Christmas themed items, like trees, snowglobes, snowmen and the like.

"Wow… Pinkie and Vinyl went all out," Octavia smiled, with Vinyl turning and giving a wave to her.

Soon, magical sparks began to shine off of the group, with the six 'ponying up', gaining pony ears, their hair extending to sort of be like a ponytail, and for Dash and Fluttershy, they gained wings.

This was Vinyl's cue to activate some more lights, which shined in the shapes of a sun, a balloon, a diamond, a lightning bolt, an apple and a butterfly. Everyone was getting really excited, when Twilight actually sort of began to float, a magenta aura surrounding her.

"Twilight… look," Dash told her friend, making Twilight open her eyes and see the glow, and it quickly traveled up her body, replacing the fake pony ears with real ones, gave her wings and made her hair extend into a ponytail, making Twilight gasp in shock before she smiled, tossed her bow into the air and then caught it, making more magic begin to radiate.

"That was so cool!" Dash shouted in amazement, jumping up and pulling Twilight into a quick hug before flying back down to continue playing her guitar.

"Guess Pinkie had me put in this extra light for a reason," Vinyl realized as she flipped another lever, revealing a light in the shape of a star.

" _It was amazing… it was beautiful… it was easily one of our best performances…"_

" _Well… what happened?"_

Vinyl couldn't help but begin to air guitar, before she saw the cord for Sunset's phone had fallen out, "Oh shoot! If she runs outta power…"

The blunette quickly ran over and plugged it back in, but this caused a large spark of electricity to be sent right back to the generator, which began to spark and sizzle before a small explosion occurred, knocking out all of the lights and blow-ups.

"Hey Vinyl… what happened?!" Pinkie shouted.

Before Vinyl could respond, everybody noticed that houses all around Pinkie's were shutting off all of their lights and stuff.

"Vinyl Scratch… what on Earth happened?" Rarity demanded as the seven turned back to normal.

"I don't know!" Vinyl responded.

"...huh… looks like we knocked out the power…" Pinkie realized, "But what could've caused the power to blow? I made sure everything was safe, the only thing that could've caused this was if something else was plugged in at the exact same time everything else was."

The blunette walked on over to Sunset and handed her back her phone.

"Here, the charger fell out and-"

"Charger?!" somebody in the crowd shouted.

"So it's Sunset Shimmer's fault?!" another person in the crowd shouted.

"What? N-No! It's not," Sunset responded.

"So the she-demon strikes NOW of all times!" Trixie's voice shouted, causing Sunset to back up a bit, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Get her!" another per _son in the crowd shouted…_

* * *

"And now… just about everybody in the city hates me… they think it's all my fault…" Sunset told somebody she was talking to, the red and yellow haired girl trying hard not to cry.

"I just don't know what to say about that…" a voice told her.

"And just the way Trixie called me… that… it just… it just… just…" Sunset began, tears starting to form in her eyes, before she began to straight up cry. The other girl changed seats and then pulled her into a hug, comforting her.

"There there…" she said calmingly, "...remember what I said when we last spoke here together?"

"...when was that?"

"During your little competition with the school of the other me,"

"...you never came back here until after it…"

"...sorry… my head's still a little bit jumbled up from all of that time travel nonsense…" the other girl informed, "But I remember saying that, 'it's up to you' and 'as long as the portal stays open, you can come back to Equestria whenever you want'."

"...you sure about that… Princess?" Sunset asked as she finally made eye contact with who she was speaking with, being somebody who looked like Twilight, but dressed differently, lacked glasses and had her hair done in a different style.

"No need to be so formal… I'm still your friend, Twilight Sparkle," she said calmingly.

* * *

Pikatwig: And this reveals the other three chapters were just flashbacks.

KKD: Okay… so I assume next time Sunset's making the decision.

Pikatwig: You'll see. But anyway, before you proclaim we're doing what the IDW comics did last year, more will be revealed next chapter, just trust me.

KKD: K.

Pikatwig: Also, as for why AR Twilight ponyed up, well, she was magically charged… so some of it more than likely lingered in her and reacted similarly to when Sunset first ponyed up during Rainbow Rocks.

KKD: Wait, what? ...whatever. So… what did Princess Twilight mean by 'meeting up with Sunset during the Friendship Games'?

Pikatwig: It's a reference to a deleted scene from the movie, where that indeed happened. They removed it because they felt younger fans would be confused with two Twilights running around.

KKD: Oh, okay… I guess it makes sense.

Pikatwig: And before you ask, no, Starlight will not be appearing in this story. We still have some small… issues… about the idea of her possibly being the 'Mane 7th'.

KKD: Yea.

Pikatwig: The finale did leave it very vague if she did join the cast or not… I am choosing to wait until Season 6 to say anything on this. ANd with that, we end this chapter off, and we'll see you next time for the last prologue chapter.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	5. Prologue 05

Pikatwig: Final prologue chapter… and much like this being 5… there's five days until Christmas. And it marks the… uh… hmm… how many years has it been since 2007?

KKD: *pulls out calculator and checks* Let's see… 2015 minus… huh… 8 years ago. Not that big a deal, but still.

Pikatwig: Thank you. It has been eight years since I got my first Pokemon game, Diamond.

KKD: Oh, right.

Pikatwig: And you'll find out why I brought this up, when my vlogs come back from winter hiatus. Speaking of hiatsuses… hitasusi… whatever the plural form of 'hiatus' is… *pulls out a pair of story notes, one being labeled 'S&MMA' and the other being labeled 'SCJ'* Just some projects we need to remember to DO sometime soon… *puts them on a table nearby*

KKD: Right, you have a point… though the latter may only be possible when my interest in Sonic comes back into play. Until then… *pulls out a script labeled 'KDA' before dusting it off* I need to get back to this… and start a new project to go with it. *sets it on the same table as the other notes*

Sunset Shimmer: Let's get on with this you two…

Twilight Sparkle: Yea.

Pikatwig: Yea… *walks off screen for a moment to speak with somebody, then turns around and sits down*

KKD: Uh…

Pikatwig: Nothing important. Disclaimers now.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own MLP, they belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Discovery Family and the like. The only things they own are the original concepts within, including characters, story ideas, etc.

* * *

Sunset looked over at Princess Twilight and then let out a small sigh, "Well… I get the impression you've certainly had a much better few days than I have back in Equestria and-"

Princess Twilight just started to laugh out loud, holding her stomach as she did so surprising the fiery redhead.

"...uh…?"

"You got no idea of what issues I have been having these past few days… it's a long story and has some small ties to why I was so late to help you guys when the other me was… causing issues," Twilight panted, trying to catch her breath and stop laughing.

* * *

 _(Equestria, One week ago)_

 _We see the alicorn Twilight admiring the snowfall of the season with Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie._

" _So pretty…" Twilight smiled as she admired the hard work the pegasi put into this, getting the clouds into position and she then noticed somebody missing, "Hey wait… where's Rainbow? I thought we all agreed we'd meet up to watch the first snowfall of the season."_

" _She's… pre-occupied at the moment…" Fluttershy informed, "She forgot she had some other occasion to get to, and said she's sorry she couldn't make it,"_

 _Twilight gave a small nod in response as they all continued to watch the snowfall, with Rarity putting caps and scarves around them all with her magic, the ponies noticing the drop in temperature with how they began to shiver a little bit._

"That doesn't sound very bad…" Sunset noted.

"Trust me… it's gonna get bad…" Twilight responded.

 _As the ponies trotted along, all of them instantly got covered by snow, making them all look up to see a certain gray colored pegasus was the cause…_

" _...whoopsie?" she blinked._

"Wait… that gray pegasus dropped snow on you all?"

"It was only the beginning…" Twilight sighed.

 _Twilight soon returned home and saw Spike was currently wearing a blanket outfit that Rarity had given him last Hearth's Warming, smiling as he cuddled up in it._

" _Hi Twilight," he waved, the alicorn smiling as she came in._

" _Hi Spike. Hard to believe it's that time of year again," Twilight smiled, putting her clothes aside and she sat down, ready to relax a little bit, "Today was certainly fun. I really hope that we can continue to have a relaxing time."_

 _Spike nodded as they headed for a living room to relax a bit, Twilight using her magic to grab a book and curl up with it, when she heard somepony crash into the front door, making the Princess of Friendship groan and roll her eyes, before turning to the door to find gray pegasus._

" _Oh, hello," Twilight smiled._

" _Here you go. Sorry about your mail being very late… I got busy helping with the weather stuff," she informed, taking out some letters and handing them to Twilight._

" _No problem," Twilight assured as she closed the door and headed into the living room to read the mail._

" _Whatcha got?"_

" _It's a new book I was looking forward to, and it looks like a few letters," Twilight informed as she noticed the letters were from her parents in Canterlot and her brother and sister-in-law from the Crystal Empire, "Oh?"_

"So… you say this is where things go wrong?"

"They go… very wrong…"

 _Twilight screamed in a panic, causing Spike to jump out of his outfit and cling onto the ceiling like he was a cat._

" _Please. Don't do that…" Spike begged as Twilight grabbed him with her magic, "What's wrong?"_

" _My family is coming to visit!" Twilight informed._

" _That is a bad thing… how?" Spike asked._

"That is a bad thing… how?" Sunset asked as well.

" _They're coming in two days! I'm not anywhere NEAR prepared to host them!" Twilight panicked as she teleported to get her winter outfit ready, "Come on, we need to get a tree!"_

* * *

"Wow…" Sunset blinked.

"Yea… not easy to do. Me and Spike had to go running around Ponyville within 48 hours and I practically tore the castle apart to get my decorations out…"

* * *

" _Twilight… can I go back to bed now?" Spike asked late that night._

" _No. We still need to get everything up before my family arrives," Twilight responded, still getting lights up, "Sweet Celestia, this is the problem with such a big place, I need to work so hard to get it done!"_

" _Why not get your friends to help, or the guards, or your appr-"_

" _She's not here, my friends are all asleep and I don't need guards!" Twilight responded, rushing to get the ornaments all on the tree._

" _Whatever…" Spike groaned, yawning as he got set to doze off again, when he was yanked by Twilight's magic, "HEY!"_

" _Oh no, Mister. You are staying up and helping me, otherwise you are not getting any presents this year," Twilight responded, making Spike groan again before he nodded and walked over to help her._

"He continued to fall asleep a lot while we were working, nothing a little rock candy couldn't fix…" Twilight informed, "But it was very hard to get everything set up in time… especially with constant interruptions that pulled me away from home…"

* * *

" _Twilight, darling I need to borrow you for just a second," Rarity informed, having Twilight pause what she was doing so she could be fitted for some outfits…_

* * *

" _Twilight, I need your help with something!" Pinkie told her, dragging her off to help with pastries for the holidays._

* * *

" _Twilight… uh…" Fluttershy began, "I need… some help…"_

 _Twilight soon left to help get Fluttershy's animals in attire fitting for the season, being able to do so in record time._

* * *

" _Heya Twilight, Ah need yer help with somethin'," Applejack informed as Twilight helped defend the apples from some winter animals who wanted to steal them._

* * *

 _Twilight returned to her castle, completely out of energy, exhausted as Applejack returned home to make sure the apples wouldn't be stolen._

" _Thanks a lot Twilight, Ah owe ya," Applejack smiled as she headed off, leaving Twilight to catch her breath._

" _Spike… h-h-how much longer til mom, dad, Shining Armor and Cadance arrive?" Twilight asked._

" _From what I can tell… they'll be here… tomorrow evening," Spike informed._

" _...oh come on… every muscle in my body is sore," Twilight groaned._

 _The purple dragon looked at his sister figure, feeling rather saddened by this, he then took out a piece of paper and walked off where Twilight couldn't see him._

"What did he do?"

"I really don't know. I fell asleep and last thing I saw before I did was him walking off,"

 _Twilight eventually woke up, seeing the castle was decorated roof to floor with decorations, looking just like how she wanted it to, tinsel, ornaments, the whole nine yards. She was stunned by this, but soon found Spike laying on the floor, currently covered up in some tinsel, ornaments and on a nearby table was a tree topper that was a silver alicorn. He was clearly tired, and was trying to sleep, despite being stuck in tinsel._

" _Aww… thank you, Spike," Twilight smiled, giving him a little kiss on the cheek for his efforts._

"That was nice of him," Sunset smiled.

"I know…" Twilight nodded.

 _The Princess of Friendship trotted around and teleported a bit making sure everything was in place until she heard some metal clanking, making her turn outside, but there was nopony there._

" _Guess I was imagining things," she shrugged, allowing her to go back and looking around to see the rest of the castle was nicely done, and that there was food already set up._

"So how did the food get to be there?"

"Spike is a good cook. I'm amazed he managed to cook all of that food in one night. ...maybe I should bake him a cake to say 'thanks'," Twilight figured.

 _Later, Twilight had managed to untangle Spike from what he got himself wrapped up in and then heard knocking at the door, accidentally making Twilight drop Spike from her magic, snapping the dragon awake._

" _...ow…" he groaned._

" _Sorry Spike! I didn't mean to drop you!" Twilight apologized, "My family's here! Neither of us are presentable! Come on we need to hurry!"_

"Was that actually your family?" Sunset asked.

"...no."

 _Twilight, now currently wearing a red dress, stood ready to open up the door for her family, and opened it once she heard the bell._

" _It's really good to see you," Twilight smiled as she gave a motion for the person to walk in._

" _...what's with the red carpet and stuff?" a voice asked Twilight, making her look up to see Rainbow._

" _...Rainbow? …I… uh… uh… what are you doing here?"_

" _Need a place to spend the holidays. My house was deemed 'too unsafe' recently due to the clouds… so… you mind if I stay here?"_

* * *

"...that's never happened before? I imagine Dash's house is sort of low enough so the air currents couldn't freeze the water inside of her house," Sunset responded.

"I don't get it either, I'm gonna talk to some weather ponies about it when I get home. Regardless, it wasn't all bad. I got to meet her mother and spend time with the mare that I lo-... er… a friend… yea, a friend… that's what I meant."

Sunset giggled a little bit as she realized what Twilight meant to say, but decided not to press it further until she saw it herself.

"...but boy oh boy was Shining Armor more than a little bit annoyed when he saw Dash would be staying with us because… uh… I don't know why," Twilight responded, shrugging a bit as she slurped down the ice water she had.

"Hey uh," a waitress began as she walked over to the two, "I just spoke with my manager, and he said if you two want to stay, you're going to need to order more than two ice waters,"

"We'll get to it," Sunset assured, leaving the waitress a bit uneasy before she walked off, "So… what was next?"

"Let me think… um… oh, yea. Cadance, my mother and I talked, and we were able to discuss some nice things. And I… did mention your name to Cadance," Twilight informed, making Sunset tense up a little bit.

"...what did she say?"

"She said you were just a great little foal when you were a baby and she was proud to have been your foalsitter," she smiled.

Sunset only smiled as she finally decided to order a salad and Twilight ordered another ice water, along with some breadsticks. The two ate in silence, nobody approaching them for a while Twilight occasionally looking at Sunset as she ate.

"So Sunset… are you… doing a bit better now that we've talked a bit?" Twilight asked before she sipped on her ice water.

"I suppose," Sunset shrugged, ready to sip on her ice water.

"So Sunset, are you and your girlfriend done?" the waitress from earlier asked, making Sunset spit out her ice water right at Twilight, the purplette quickly drying herself off as a result.

"What?! L-Look, we're not a couple!" Sunset informed.

"You and Twilight are constantly together, and with the number of lesbian couples coming in, I'm starting to think you two smarties are going to be a couple," the waitress informed before she looked over at Twilight, "Oh hey… where are your glasses? You're almost always wearing them when I see you and you look… strange without them,"

"...wrong person," Sunset said simply as she passed some napkins to Twilight, helping her wipe them off, "She just looks similar,"

"So she's this twin Pinkie mentioned?"

"Uh… yes?" Sunset informed, with the waitress walking off.

"...Twin?" Twilight blinked.

"It's the excuse she came up with to explain why there's two of you walking around. She came up with the name 'Moonlight Glow' or something like that," Sunset whispered, when she heard somebody say something.

"Look, it's those two monsters who wrecked up Canterlot High," somebody pointed to them, making Sunset sigh.

"...uh… what happened to the other Twilight to make them call her a 'monster'?" Twilight whispered.

"Near similar thing to me, only she was more forced into the freaky dark magic thing than me," Sunset summarized as they paid for their food and left.

"I see…" Twilight shrugged as they headed out, managing to hide herself and Sunset from the glaring eyes of the people as they walked towards Canterlot High, "Might I make a suggestion?"

"...what?"

"Why don't you come home?"

"What?"

"After what happened here, you're not really going to have a good holiday. So… why not come home?" Twilight offered.

* * *

Pikatwig: And… cliffhanger.

KKD: Which should lead us nicely into the big event, which we'll have to see if we can cram in by the year's end at least, and within the remaining 3-4 days at best.

Pikatwig: No offense… but… a few words to sum this time issue up. I don't even need to say them, because you know them.

KKD: Yea, yea, I know, but real life comes first, you should know that.

Pikatwig: I'm just saying for those who may pester me about it. Sure, I may procrastinate, big example, I got volumes 1-6 of the Sailor Moon manga back in the summer and only recently opened it, but this is not procrastination. Anyhow… small 'We Bare Bears' reference, with the 'ice water' joke.

KKD: Uh-huh…

Pikatwig: And another reference, to the famous Mauroz comic here with that cake comment from Twilight. Anyway… favorite part… well… I don't know. Maybe Twilight providing a comforting shoulder to Sunset during their talk, but I'm still not sure.

KKD: Yea, that was probably my favorite part, too. But with the Prologue done, I think it's time to get things really started.

Pikatwig: Yep. Also, the 'apprentice' that Spike was mentioning was… well… Starlight.

KKD: And due to reasons on our end, she won't be in here. Can we get going to the first real chapter?

Pikatwig: I was just informing them. Just Live More…

KKD: Jaa ne.


	6. Chapter 01

Pikatwig: We're finally at chapter 1.

KKD: At last.

Pikatwig: And I was internally pondering what Christmas special would be done first… well… I can't say what the other one is… but it's hard to say at this point.

KKD: Right, let's just see what we can do here.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own MLP, they belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Discovery Family and the like. The only things they own are the original concepts within, including characters, story ideas, etc.

* * *

"...go home? ...I don't know Twilight. It's quite a leap… plus… I don't know if mo- er… Celestia has… forgiven me…" Sunset responded.

"I'm sure she has by now, Sunset," Twilight stated, as she motioned to the mirror, "It's opened up. Just let me know when you're ready to come to Equestria."

Sunset simply nodded, with Twilight entering the portal as Sunset proceeded to head for the apartment she shared with Sonata to think it over.

* * *

"Sonata… do you miss Equestria?" Sunset asked as she sat in her room with Sonata, who was currently playing a video game, making sure her right arm and hand were covered up.

"...I hardly even remember Equestria. I've been here for such a long time, and even then, I was the youngest of us three…" Sonata admitted.

Sunset gave a small sigh, clearly not sure what to do as she looked at her MyStable account, seeing an in-flood of negative comments about what happened a few nights ago, making her feel really down.

"Well… my life has gone back into the gutter," she sighed, before noticing a positive comment amongst all of the bad ones.

-Leave her alone. She is just trying to enjoy her holidays!- she read, finding the comment to be from Fluttershy, making her blush a little bit.

"That's nice of her," Sunset muttered softly as she closed her computer, but then began to think about what Equestria would be like, since there's a greater sense of friendship, and she felt she'd be more welcomed back despite what she did...

"So… what's the plan?" Sonata asked.

"...If you're willing to join me… I'm going home for Hearth's Warming, Sonata," Sunset offered, making Sonata tilt her head down sadly, "...something wrong?"

"...I don't know if I can go back…" Sonata informed.

"I'm sure I can get Twilight to help with that."

Sonata sighed and took off what she was using to conceal her right arm and hand, revealing it looked almost burned, making Sunset gasp in worry and rush over to her.

"...I tried to see if I could go through the portal… this is what happened…" Sonata informed, before she began to sob, "It hurts…"

Sunset sighed before deciding to figure a way to help her out. She took out the journal and wrote to Twilight.

* * *

Twilight was preparing for Sunset's arrival when she got a message from the journal.

"Oh? Did she say yes?" Fluttershy asked.

"Let me check," Twilight informed as she levitated the book over to herself, opening it to the latest entry, "'Dear Princess Twilight- I think I'm going to come home. There's just one thing… I would like to bring Sonata back with me. The only problem is that she can't seem to go through the portal back home. If there's any way you can help allow her to come home, please let me know. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer'. ...really?"

"Who's Sonata?"

"Sonata Dusk… a former siren who turned good after Sunset befriended her. She's still not exactly welcome on the other side of the portal, but… maybe she'd be more welcome here," Twilight figured, "...Maybe I can see if there's anything any of my books say that can help,"

And so, Twilight got to work, trying to see if she could find any siren books, and she managed to find a few along with an old book that her apprentice had found when they were looking at the Castle of the Two Sisters, and she began to skim through the books.

* * *

Sunset and Sonata walked to the mall, trying to find some things before they made the return home.

"...they keep staring…" Sunset whispered.

Sonata just stayed silent as they continued to walk, the two staying close to each-other as they found a few shops that sold clothes and a few souvenir items.

* * *

They walked out with a few items and then they arrived at the portal, Sunset getting a message from Twilight.

"Let's see here… 'Dear Sunset, I think I found a way to give Sonata the ability to pass through the portal. It shouldn't take long, all you need on your end is for Sonata to to hold a piece of the remains of her old necklace and then fill it with positive feelings. The pieces will start glowing once they're filled enough, it will fix itself, and with the necklace restored, she'll be able to pass through the portal. If you have any questions, or difficulties, let me know asap. Hope to see you both on the other side. -Twilight Sparkle.' Uh… hmm… let's try it out."

With that, Sonata pulled out what was left of her necklace, and she slowly began to think of her happy feelings. Sunset added her feelings in, too, causing the pieces to glow and magically reconnect and but it slowly began to change from red to a pink shade, and the more happy feelings they emitted, the more it changed into a heart shaped gem. After two minutes, the necklace fully reformed, now in the form of a pink heart, which Sonata placed around her neck and it also healed her injured arm and hand.

"Amazing…" She smiled before singing a few notes and she giggled a little bit at her repaired voice.

"You did it," Sunset giggled as she hugged Sonata.

Sonata smiled, almost about to tear up, before they decided to try going through the portal together.

"Matte!" Fluttershy's voice shouted as she and Rainbow ran over, "...where are you two going?"

"...Fluttershy… we-well… uh…"

"Just spit it out!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"...we're going home," Sonata informed.

"What?! Wh-Why? D-d-d-d-do you n-n-n-n-not like us anymore?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"No. No no no! …Look, I really like you guys, I always have… it's just that… well… g-g-given what's happened recently…" Sunset began, sighing a bit as there was no way around it, "...I just can't deal with these problems anymore. I'm going to go back home to spend the holiday, but I promise I'll come back."

"...alright," Fluttershy nodded, "Did you pack?"

"Yea. We did," Sonata informed, showing off two bags of some supplies.

Sunset then took out her journal, looking into it before she hesitantly handed it to Fluttershy.

"...as long as we have the journals… I can come back and you can keep in touch with me," Sunset informed, making sure Fluttershy held tightly to the book, "Don't lose it…"

"I promise…" Fluttershy assured as she took out something, "Here. I… made this for you…"

Sunset took the present and put it in her bag and then hugged Fluttershy.

"Happy Hearth's Warming…" Fluttershy bid.

"Merry Christmas," Sunset responded.

And so, Sonata and Sunset entered the portal, with Fluttershy and Dash waving goodbye…

* * *

Pikatwig: Another cliffhanger.

KKD: It's a start, and I thought it was nice.

Pikatwig: Thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: Overall very nice, and I think my favorite part was when Twilight helped Sonata become able to go back to Equestria.

Pikatwig: Yea, that was sweet, and for me… there was a tie with Fluttershy bidding farewell to Sunset and that scene. So cute…

KKD: Yea… so, should we get the next chapter ready?

Pikatwig: We'll see… Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


End file.
